


Birthday

by Queenofthedragonsharks



Category: Nimona (Webcomic)
Genre: Birthday, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthedragonsharks/pseuds/Queenofthedragonsharks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nimona decides to celebrate Ballister's birthday. This involves lots of chaos. A fluff piece I wrote to cope with the coming end of the comic, and my feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

Ballister was in the middle of a rather pleasant dream involving genetically modified dragons, when he was rudely awakened by a small cat batting at his head.   
"Mmff. Nimona, I'm sleeping. It's not even light out yet. There's breakfast in the fridge." He swatted at Nimona, who emitted a indignant meow and leap onto his dresser, before transforming back into her usual form.  
"First of all, I'm pretty sure the stuff in the fridge isn't even real food, and secondly, don't you know what today is boss?"  
"I know that it's a day on which I was planning to sleep in." It was freezing out. These evil castles had awful insulation. He made a mental note to see if he could get a contractor of some sorts to fix that. It was always hard to get anyone in the service industry out here.   
"Yeah yeah. Come on boss, it's your birthday!"  
"How did you know that?" He sat up with a yawn.   
"There was a card in the mail yesterday."  
"A card?"  
"Yeah, I opened it. It's from Goldenloin. You guys are the worst enemies ever."  
"You opened my mail?" Ballister pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"All it said was happy birthday. Fancy loin sure has pretty writing."  
"Right." he changed the subject. "So tell me then, why are you waking me up?"  
"Because I made breakfast!”  
"Oh. That's very sweet.!" He tried to muster enthusiasm, and hide the terror which the memory of Nimona's last cooking experiment had left him with. "So, what kind of breakfast. I'm vegetarian remember?"  
"Yeah, so I didn't kill anything this time. I had to get creative with ingredients, 'cause you have nothing in the fridge, and your pantry is worse."  
"Well, we should go shopping."  
"Yeah, last time we went shopping you got distracted by some sort of science and it took all day to even get back."  
"It was fascinating though! He thought that if you had enough g-"  
"Yeah, going to stop you there. Just get ready and come down to breakfast." She jumped off the dresser, transforming into a bird and flitting away, knocking over his collection of salt shakers for the hundredth time.   
xxxxxxx  
Ballister arrived downstairs a few moments later. Nimona looked up.  
"Do you ever take the armor off boss? Sheesh."  
"So where's breakfast?"  
"In the dining room."  
"We never use the dining room, it's damaged since the fire breathing iguana got out."  
"Well, the table still stands, so quit complaining and come on."  
Ballister tentatively followed, steeling himself for whatever lay in store.  
"Ta Da!"   
He was not entirely sure what he was looking at. There was a large cracked bowl which seemed to be filled with some dubious grayish mixture, which occasionally made a strange burbling noise and bubbled, and next to that some pieces of what might once have been fruit, fruit which seemed to have been brutally butchered with giant claws. There were two smaller bowls on the table, and the remains of five more smashed on the floor.   
"Yeah, sorry about the bowls... But look, I got flowers!" She held up a clump of biting piffancy, which grew wild in the garden.  
"How did you pick it? It tried to bite of my hand once."  
"Shape shifter boss. I juts got some better hands. It's dead now, so it wont bite you." She handed it to him.  
"Thank you Nimona. This was nice of you. So...what exactly is it, that you made?'  
“Oatmeal, can't you see? And some fruit, I don’t know what kind, it was in the back of the fridge."  
"Oh. So, we had oatmeal? I didn't know that." It didn't look like oatmeal. He was fairly sure he saw a mouse in it.  
"Well, sort of. I mean, we had a little bit, and I added some other things, to thicken it up. There's some flour, or something, and I dumped whatever was in that blue bottle in, which caused a small explosion, but it worked out.   
"Well...that sounds...delicious." He sat down, making sure to pick a chair that wasn’t scorched by the Iguana. Nimona took a ladle and slopped some of the mixture into one of the cracked bowls. It definitely made a strange noise that time. He smiled and took it, finding a spoon.  
"You hafta put the fruit in it."  
"Ah." He took some of the fruit, which was slimy and maybe not entirely fresh. I might not be fruit, come to think of it. Nimona watched him eagerly, and so he took a bite of the so called oatmeal, along wit the 'fruit.'   
"How is it?"  
Ballister was trying very hard not to spew the stuff out. He forced himself to swallow, and then used all of his willpower in the act of not vomiting. What in the world was this? he forced a smile.  
"This is very good It's so... unique!"  
"Thanks, and sorry in advance for what happened to the oven."  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
Ballister elected to ignore what she had said for his own sanity, and subtly pushed the 'oatmeal' aside.  
"I have a present for you boss."  
"How did you do all this in so little time? There was no need, I-"  
"Shush up, I had fun.”  
Ballister wondered about her birthday. He would have to ask. Nimona handed him a messily wrapped present. He opened it cautiously. Inside he found a somewhat worn microscope.  
"Do you like it? It's a science thing."  
"It's perfect. So where did you find it?" He didn't need anymore microscopes, but he decided to use this one from now on.   
"Uh...I totally didn’t scare away the original owner and decide to re gift it."  
"Right....well, I'm touched."   
"So, can you do science with it? And can we into a bank or something today?" Nimona leaned back in her chair, and before Ballister could shout a warning the charred wood snapped, sending her backwards. She gave a yelp, turning into a small bird half way through the fall and alighting on the table in cloud of dust and feathers. She changed back into he usual self, now perched on the table, knocking over the 'oatmeal' in the process. It looked like it was burning a hole in the table.  
"Oops, sorry boss."  
"We need new chairs anyway. And I have enough, ah, oatmeal anyway."  
"So can we do some science and or crimes?'  
"Not today."  
“Ahhhhh...can we get pizza for dinner then?"  
"I don't know Nimona, it's-"  
"Come onnnnnn. It's a celebration. And I made breakfast."  
"Oh alright. But I pick the toppings."  
"No sardines.”  
"Alright, but olives then."  
"Fineeee. Happy birthday boss."  
"Cheers." He would have lifted a glass if Nimona hadn't knocked them off the table.  
"Oh, and boss....don't open the door to the kitchen okay?"  
"...Why?"  
"Sooo, you know how you told me never to open the special pantry?"  
"Yes..."  
"Well, I thought maybe there was something I could use in there. I forgot about the iguana. So, it's contained, but the kitchen might need some tlc. Also, we should catch it eventually."  
Ballister pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Happy birthday boss!"

**Author's Note:**

> Noelle Stevenson actually made a funny comment about Nimona's gruesome cooking, and Ballister lying and saying he was a vegetarian to get out of eating it. But it was so bad he actually became one. So this was inspired by that a bit.  
> I just want everything to be okay in this comic!


End file.
